Giving it Your All
by Marine King
Summary: Erich Bundscheiv, a not so normal sixteen year old brony, is thrown from his car in an accident and is killed, only to find himself in Equestria. Will his self esteem and self bashing drive the ponies away or will his sociopathic behavior and dark humor push Celestia to do something drastic against the misplaced human? Self insert, because fuck you. I do what I want.
1. Whispers

Whispers

Whispers in the dark. The sounds of female whispers itched at the back of my head. I woke up from my slumber and picked my head up from the soft pillow, rubbing my eyes. I dug my hand under the pillow and felt the general shape of two things. My phone and my iPod. I dug into the pillow case and pulled out the first object, a teal iPod five. I clicked the button at the top of the device and immediately regretted it, the bright light assaulting my eyes and blinding me for a few seconds. My vision cleared after a few seconds and I checked the time, seeing it was exactly 3:30 AM. I groaned and turned the iPod off, flipping over and sitting up. I sighed and pulled the covers off of me, the cold air in my room hitting me hard. I breathed in and let it out happily, the slight sting of my lungs welcome to me.

I heard the air rushing over my room and grinned slightly. My vents were closed shut so that hot air didn't get into my room and would just pass over to the rest of the house while leaving my two windows open for the cold winter air to 'filter through' in a sense. I say that because I have two black sheets that cover the windows to block any light from shining through. Some call me crazy, weird, insane, but the truth is that I don't feel the cold. I feel heat and anything above ninety degrees, I can't breath through my nose. I can walk outside when it's near freezing and not feel it, even wearing like a pair of shorts and a small t-shirt. But enough about that. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, a few bones popping from laying down for so long, and stood up, having to duck to avoid hitting my head on the fan.

Being six foot four has its perks and disadvantages. I stepped out of my room and more darkness met my eyes, but I could see perfectly. I made my way across the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door, the smell of faint make-up, deodorant, and shampoo assaulting my senses. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the lights and closing my eyes. I opened them slightly and removed my boxers, throwing it into a basket next to the door. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, rubbing my eyes again to fight the drowsiness. I turned the knob on top of the faucet and water shot from the sprocket and coated me in cold water. I shivered slightly and closed my eyes, savoring the cold before the hot water started to heat the room. I sighed and started washing myself, pulling off all sorts of bottles from different shelves. After spending ten minutes washing the suds off of my face, hair, and body, I stepped out of the shower and looked into the fogged mirror.

"Hmm." It was a simple grunt, nothing more, nothing less. I wiped a hand over the condensation and looked at myself. Short brownish red hair sat on top of my head. A pair of grayish blue eyes stared at me. My features were nothing special, a bored and tired face looking at the teenager in the mirror. For a second, I thought I saw a small flash of white light behind me but I chalked it up to my overactive imagination and grabbed a dark green towel from one of the hooks that lined the wall and wrapped it around my body. I opened the door and stepped outside, still dripping wet, and walked to my room. I gripped the towel and opened my door, the cold air hitting my body and making me shiver slightly. Steam rose from my body as I dried off, tossing the towel into a small basket in the corner and went to my dresser in the corner, covered in objects of varying value to me. I pulled out a pair of blue boxers and pulled them on and checked the time, finding it to be only four o'clock. I sighed in mild irritation and lay on the firm bed, pulling out my iPod and turning on some Avenged Sevenfold, only for it to be interrupted within the first minute of the song playing by my father, a bald man with a beard not much larger than my own, salt and pepper coloring with some brown thrown into the mix. His eyes were mostly squeezed shut besides a small crack as he gazed down at me.

"It's too early to be listening to that devils music." He joked. I stood up, nearly hitting my head on the fan, and smirked down at him.

"You can't say anything about Avenged Sevenfold because you like them, just like you like Slipknot, Disturbed, Five Finger Death Punch, Seether, and so forth." I shot back at him. He gave a chuckle and looked at me with a smirk.

"Shorty." He said simply.

"I'm at least seven inches taller than you old man. Two years ago, I was still taller than you. You just gotta accept it." I joked.

"You make me feel so old." He held his heart in mock pain.

"That's just the heart attack you're having standing up." I chuckled darkly. He gave a frown and looked around the room. A desktop sat in the corner, a laptop sitting on the bed, a TV sitting on top of the dresser, and an Xbox 360 and Playstation 4 sitting next to it. A large box full of games sat next to the consoles, with the controllers on top of it. It made me look like a complete video game junkie, but those who truly know me knows that I hardly use any of the consoles.

"You've became darker when your sister left." He commented.

"That's the psychosis setting in. Plus we still keep in touch. She's only in Virginia Beach. I could walk to Janice's house and get back here before the end of the day, but by the time I get there from school, she's already working at Hardees." I shrugged. "You should start getting ready for work old man." I finished, pushing him out of the door.

"Alright, alright. Stop pushing me." He said, knocking my arms away. I chuckled and slapped his shoulder gently, causing him to stumble forward.

"And you need to stop working out. Nearly knocked me to the fucking ground." He glared at me and stepped into the bathroom, the shower cutting on a few seconds later. I shook my head and walked into the living room, which is nothing but computers, TVs, and wires. I walked past all of the technology and walked into the kitchen, a simple wooden and tile kitchen (guess where they're placed.) and walked into the next room. The next room was supposed to be a dining room, but since we never got guests, we turned it into a laundry room essentially. All of our clean clothes goes onto the dining table and all of the dirty clothes just go into the corner where I, since my parents work and pay the bills I do the chores, would carry it out into the actual laundry room out in the garage. I walked to the table and looked through the clothes.

Pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a Five Finger Death Punch shirt, and a plain black jacket, I stepped into my room and pulled the clothes on, then facepalmed as I realized I forgot to find socks. I walked back out, adjusting my clothes to make them comfortable as I was walking. I searched for two white socks in the pile and pulled out all sorts of different sized ones, including a few knee socks. I sighed and grabbed two that were the same length and put them on. I walked back into my room, locking the door behind me before removing a part of the floor to reveal a small fortune of money basically. I smiled and pulled out one hundred and fifty dollars, placing the panel back into its slot. Not a second later, I heard someone knock on my door. I stood up, hitting my head on the lights. I ignored the pain and unlocked the door, opening it. A fully clothed old man stood in front of me.

"I'm going to work. Remember to go to school." He gave me another glare and limped out of the house, his bad knee acting up again. I rolled my eyes and started grabbing random things from around the bedroom.

"Keys... iPod... phone... book bag... I.D... Driver's License... Headphones... Watch..." I named off items I grabbed and stepped outside of my room, checking the time. It was only four thirty and I sighed, sitting down on the couch and pulling out my iPod. I turned it on again, looking at a picture of a bloody Pinkamena Diane Pie. Most people don't know it, but I was a brony. I put the password in and the screen faded away to the app pages, where it had a handful of tabs.

I put my headphones in, the plain white ones, and touched the music button, and turned the Avenged Sevenfold song back on. I head banged to the music softly when I heard the door open over the music. I looked up and saw my mother, a short, large woman that colored her hair in crazy ways. She looked exhausted and rugged, and with much reason since she had worked twelve hours. I turned my music off and pulled my headphones out.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked her, standing up. She looked up at me.

"Tired." She said simply. She sat down in her chair, a olive green chair with two arms that opened up. One of her arms was open and was cluttered with junk, mostly important papers from work or bills. She started to pull her boots off but I stopped her and untied her shoes, then slowly slid them off. She sighed in relief and lay her head back, closing her eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered. I chuckled and tossed her shoes into the corner for now.

"Go to sleep Mom. You have to work another fourteen tonight." I reminded her, helping her stand up. She grimaced as she remembered and sighed in irritation.

"I know... I just wish we didn't have to work so much after we got the Mustang fixed." She said.

"Just go to sleep Mom. I have a job now and I'll help with the bills." I told her, although I had been storing most of it in my room where nobody will find it.

"Where have you been putting all of that money? I know you have at least three thousand dollars in cash." She looked up at me again.

"A super secret place where nobody will find it ever. Not even if FBI agents came in and searched the place." I said, smirking at her.

"The last time you said that, it was under your bed." She laughed. My cheeks went red for a second before I glared at her.

"But now I have a whole new location." I started to ease her to her room. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my stomach, being so small compared to me.

"I think I should start calling you the Jolly Green Giant." She joked.

"The Psycho White Giant more like." I laughed. She swiped at my head and went into her room, and I walked out the front door, locking it. I turned around and walked to my car, a 2004 dark blue Ford Mustang. I stepped into the car, cracking my neck as I cocked my head to the side. I put the key in and started it, the engine most likely waking half of the neighborhood with its roar. I started driving down the road, stopping at a sign and pulling my phone out. I put in a phone number and called it. After a few seconds of waiting, the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" The sound of running water reached my ears behind the sweet female voice.

I couldn't help but smirk as I said."I'm on my way." I heard a giggle.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting." Her voice became seductive at the last sentence and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Keep it warm for me." I hung up and took off, some teens staring as I drove by in the shiny platinum car. In fifteen minutes, I had reached her house and was waiting outside. Some stupid rap song came onto the radio so I popped a CD in and it started playing Slipknot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open and a beautiful girl step out of the house, wearing a pair of black jeans, a black Avenged Sevenfold jacket over a Black Veil Brides shirt, and a pair of knee high boots. She had short hair that was dyed fiery red and black that only reached her neck. On her wrist was a few bracelets, but the one that stood out was a bright rainbow colored bracelet with a teal pegasus looking arrogantly off into the distance.

Her name was Brianna, but most call her Anna, and she was a pegasister.

She smiled and walked up to the car, the window rolled down already. "You mind giving me a ride to school?" She asked as if I was a total stranger.

"Maybe, but it'll cost you something." I responded. She opened the door and tossed her bag into the backseat, stepping into the car with a wide smile. She closed the door and leaned over, kissing me on the cheek.

"That's not all you'l get..." She gave a giggle and pulled her seat belt on.

"Eh. I can live with it for now. Once we get to school though..." I gave her a smirk and she returned it.

"Oh you'll get more, just need to find a nice dark corner to do it in." She responded. I chuckled and turned the music up, then started driving towards the school, reaching it within thirty minutes. We drove to the first parking spot in the parking lot and I turned the car off. I suddenly felt my head get pulled towards the right and a pair of soft lips place on mine. I normally would've reacted badly when that happen, but I have gotten used to it by now and kissed her back.

After a minute, I pulled away and got out, popping the trunk. I walked behind the car and opened the trunk, a few cartridges full of bagged snacks and sodas. I grabbed eight bags, four for me and the others for Anna, and four drinks, two Sprite's and two Pepsi's, and grabbed my bag. I handed her four bags and the Pepsi's. I tossed mine into my bags and started towards the school. The principal was standing at the doors, a fake smile on his face as he greeted us. We walked in and a small but stout security guard pushed us through a metal detector and searched our stuff. Finding nothing illegal, he waved a hand away from him. I picked my stuff off of the table, where he just left it cluttered, and zipped my bags back up.

I moved to a corner somewhere in the school. I grabbed a bag of chips and opened it and took out one of the Sprite's, opening the can with a loud crack. I ate through the bag quickly and sipped on the Sprite. I eventually finished and threw the trash away, then started to walk around. Ten minutes later, other students started flooding into the school, the smell of cheap deodorant and perfume, sweat, and weed following them.

An ugly and fat black girl walked by me with a scrutinizing gaze aimed at me and sprayed some sort of perfume on her that, to me, smelled like piss. I scrunched my nose up at the smell and walked away from her, shaking my head at the disgusting and repulsive female. A group of girls walked by me, giggling as soon as they passed me. I looked at them and they looked at me. I looked away with another shake of my head and heard them giggle again. Soon, I just sat down in a dark corner and lost myself in thought.

After what I thought was a few minutes, a loud bell reached my ears and I stood up, the flow of students moving from one direction went to the other. I followed the flow of teenagers, some heading down a small hallway while most broke off into the next hallway. I sighed and immediately regretted it, the taste of disgusting perfume sticking to my tongue and staying there. I covered my mouth as I coughed once and continued, straight into a classroom.

A small trickle of students slowly filled the classroom and another bell sounded. I got ready to be bored all day, and was mostly right...

In second block, which was gym, a fight broke out in the middle of a sport we were playing called speed ball. Me and my group of friends, which was only four, stood and watched in amusement as the two guys yelled at each other and started throwing punches. Soon enough, more people jumped in and it became a full blown riot. I felt adrenaline pumping into my system as I pushed and punched my way out of the middle of the group. I reached the edge of the fight and jumped on top of the bleachers, pulling out my iPod and recording the fight.

Only two minutes later, security and police charged into the place, jumping into the middle of the fight and starting to pull students off of each other. The students soon started turning their attention to the police and security and started throwing punches and all manners of gym equipment at them. One officer was unlucky enough to be pushed into the middle of the group and was being beaten to death by the excited students. I soon found that my friends were also sitting on the bleachers on the opposite side of the gym, a few of them nursing bruises.

I shook my head and stretched, continuing to record the riot. Soon, tear gas was brought in and I stopped recording and ran out of the side doors. Police were surrounding the building with rubber bullets loaded into their weapons. I waited ten minutes and walked back inside. I found that the students had finally been subdued and picked my way through the bloody and battered students to my friends. The rest of the day revolved around the school riot, which wasn't long since the school closed down.

I walked back to my car, the police still hanging around for any other trouble. Anna soon arrived and I started to drive home. We stopped at an intersection and was talking about the riot when a truck slammed into the back of my car. I had forgotten about my seat belt and flew through the windshield, breaking my arm on impact. That didn't faze me much and I tried to pick myself up when I heard tires screeching in an effort to stop a semi truck that was heading straight for me. The truck couldn't stop in time and I felt the forty tons of steel hit my body.

~Equestria~

The wind howled as it tore leaves from the trees, causing the branches to snap under the sheer force of the wind. Apples fell left and right from the trees all over Sweet Apple Acres, many being bruised or damaged badly. Applejack was out in the fields with Big Macintosh catching as many of the apples as they could before they could hit the ground to avoid being damaged. No sooner as one bushel had been filled then another one was kicked into play. Big Macintosh breathed heavily as he ran as fast as his hooves could carry him, ducking and weaving to avoid falling branches and catching falling apples as they were blown from the trees. He collected another bushel and ran back to the barn, grabbing another empty one and running back out.

"AJ! Don't worry'bout the apples, Ah've got as much of the field covered as ah can. Go find ah Pegasus and see why the weather is acting all crazy!" Big Mac yelled to his younger sister, Applejack.

"But Mac! We need ta-" She was interrupted as Big Mac stomped on the ground, sending a tremor around both of the ponies.

"No buts! Now Get goin'!" He snorted as he continued to collect apples. Applejack's eyes went wide in surprise at Big Macintosh's sudden vocal outburst. She hesitated for a moment then took off toward Ponyville at top speed. Although the wind was gusting all around, there was no rain to be seen or felt. The sky was covered in thick grey clouds which seemed to roll with the wind. AJ made it quickly into Ponyville and began looking all around for a pegasus. She was mainly looking for Rainbow Dash, as she could make it to Cloudsdale to find out what is wrong with the weather, but had no luck. A loud crack of lightning shot across the sky briefly illuminating everything in sight then going back to a dull grey as the wind continued its torrent. AJ was having a hard time moving in the wind, she looked around for some cover but all the shops and houses were shut tight. No lights were on anywhere in sight.

"Gotta find shelter, wait the storm out..." She mumbled to herself as she started to look for pegasi and shelter.

Twilight settled in quietly listening to the wind outside as it continued tearing through Ponyville. Spike was curled up underneath a blanket at her side, shivering slightly in fear as the huge tree library creaked and groaned under the constant pressure of the wind. The creaking began to grow as the storm picked up around the library.

"Spike! I need you to take a emergency letter!" She yelled over the wind. He moved from his cover and tried grabbing a quill and parchment. He managed to get his hands on a quill and parchment. Twilight quickly shouted her letter to Spike and he shuddered as he burnt it with his magical flames, sending it to Celestia. Only a few moments later a letter arrived. The letter explained that this was an extremely rare magical storm that happened once every five hundred years and that she should stay inside and not use magic.

Twilight's eyes widened as she released her magic. The wind had picked up in force and battered the walls of the library, but soon released its cause. The storm continued to ravage Ponyville around the library, but the library, Spike, and herself was safe for the moment. Twilight bit her lip in an effort to not use magic subconsciously and asked Spike to write a letter to each of her friends. She used a small spell to duplicate the letter and the wind picked up slightly. She teleported the letters to her friends and she felt something slam into her.

"Twilight!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Fluttershy was in her cottage, watching the storm over Ponyville with fear. Her animal friends had already found shelter from the wind and she could only wonder about her other friends. A letter appeared in her face and she yelped in fright, hiding beneath her couch. She looked from under it and saw the letter and crawled from under her temporary hiding spot and plucked it from the air. She read it quickly and gasped, looking out the window. Through the darkness from the cloud cover, she could see some sort of form falling from the sky.

She gasped as she realized that the pony was in trouble and walked out, the wind hollowing but not due to the storm. The whistling only grew more and more and she realized it wasn't a pony at all, but a strange creature that was falling from the sky.

She 'eep'ed and dashed into her house, watching as the figure came closer and closer to Ponyville. She started to take its features in and saw it was wearing some manner of clothing, covered in blood, and she blanched at the sight of its blood. One of its... arms were bent awkwardly at an angle. It was no doubt broken. She watched it disappear outside of Ponyville. The ground shook as it hit the ground with such force.

Fluttershy gulped in fear but started gathering medical supplies for her next operation, and started for the creature.


	2. Injuries and Princesses

I felt my senses come back to me and I gave a grunt of pain as it all struck me at once. I heard a gasp and something hit the floor, followed by feet scraping along the floor and hitting the wall. I opened an eye and turned my head to the side to see something disappear behind the door. It closed loudly and I winced in pain from the loud noise. I opened both eyes and tried sitting up, only for my arm, stomach, ribs, legs, and chest to hurt ridiculously. I gasped out in pain again as I forced myself to sit up and look around the room. It was a bedroom with a small set of things, including a very small bed, a dresser, a table full of different medical supplies, and my shirt and jacket.

I looked down and realized I was wearing nothing for my upper half and sighed, the stress on my ribs aching greatly. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only to realize I had no strength in my stiff legs as I collapsed on the floor. A small but sharp piece of wood stuck out of the floor and I fell upon it, the wood stabbing one of my ribs and breaking it. I coughed out blood and lay on the sharp wood for a minute or so before I stood up, the wood sliding out with a slight '_shlick_'. I grabbed the newly pierced skin in agony and to stop the bleeding. I looked to the table and placed a large square bandage on top of it temporarily. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, then grabbed my jacket. The familiar weight of my iPod and phone inside of it and I sighed in relief as I pulled it on.

I pulled both of them out of my pocket and checked both of them for surface damage. Finding them surprisingly undamaged from my run in with the truck, I sighed in relief and looked to the door. I walked to it and checked the door but found it locked from the outside. I frowned and walked to window, rubbing my forehead as I felt a headache coming on from blood loss and stress. Pushing the curtains to the side, I looked around the environment in front of me. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the familiar, if not bright and colorful, surroundings and it clicked in me. My eyes widened in surprise and my jaw stopped working, my mouth falling open.

"Oh my God..." I whispered in awe. My eyes glazed over as I remembered what happened and my awe and surprise was replaced by an empty feeling. I gritted my teeth. "Why not Anna? Why me? She's a much better person than me..." I muttered angrily. I heard a click and turned around, expecting to see ponies. The door burst open and a rainbow colored bullet shot towards me and crashed into me, sending me out the window spiraling. I free fell for a good two seconds before I hit the ground hard. Something in my chest crackled and broke and I felt tears in my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly, the world still spinning for me, and I pushed myself off of the ground.

"Whoa!" I heard as the weight on my back fell off. I hadn't realized I had something, or rather someone, on my back and I turned around to see an angry and frightened pony, otherwise known as Rainbow Dash, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground again and a fury of hooves met my chest and stomach. Most didn't really connect to hurt but a few I knew were going to leave bruises. One hoof hit something that was buried into my stomach, as I just realized, and dug it further into me.

"Rainbow Dash! Get off of him!" Twilight Sparkle's voice screeched. The hooves stopped and I stood up quickly and started to hobble away. A pair of hooves connected with my back and I did a flip, followed by another pair of gasps and more hooves, which bruised, cracked, even breaking more bones. I felt something pick her off of me and a southern voice crying out angrily, but I couldn't make out any of the words in my pain. Standing up, I hobbled, one of my legs limp from the brutal beatings and the free fall. More cries followed me as I slowly hobbled away and I felt myself be picked up in a light blue aura.

"Be ready to be defeated creature!" Rarity's voice yelled at me, bordering on hysteria. I sucked in a painful breath and let out a pitiful sob. Knowing that I was going to die in what seemed like such a beautiful and peaceful place made me nearly cry. Their voices all blurred together as they yelled at each other, pain and unconsciousness making me ignorant to what they said. I realized I had been dropped as Rarity was arguing with Twilight made me think of a stupid plan.

'_I'm in one of those Equestria's where they hate humans... I can use their argument for my escape._' I thought as I slowly started slid away from the group. I stood up halfway, biting back a gasp, and started to hobble away faster. They all gasped as I was nearing the infamous Everfree Forest, which in my head, was freedom from the ponies. I turned back to see that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were charging towards me and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I stepped wrong as I reached the crest of the small hill I was climbing and started to tumble, hitting random sticks and rocks. Landing on my back, I closed my eyes as I accepted my fate of death at the hooves of the ponies as six shadows stood over me.

"What should we do with it?" Rainbow Dashes voice asked, pressing a hoof to my ribs. I groaned lowly in pain, tears slowly streaming from my eyes. There was a small pause in their conversation. I felt something pick myself up, a soothing feeling washing over me.

"We take him to Fluttershy's house to be fixed up again, then I need to report this to Princess Celestia. This has been the first human..." Her voice trailed off as I tried moving. I used my last bits of energy to struggle in her magical power but she held me easily. I felt a gentle hoof brush against my head and mumbled words were whispered into my ear, judging by how hot and close the breath was close to me. I couldn't understand what she said but it sounded soothing as I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

I woke up somewhere, the sounds of a train along tracks reaching my ears. The train bounced every so often and my body ached every time as I sunk into the ground. I groaned softly, expecting somepony to run to me and kick me or something, but I felt nothing and opened both eyes. One eye was covered with gauze and I closed the eye, using the unprotected one to look around. From the lavish bedding and decorations, I thought it was a first class car. Sitting up, my entire chest hurting at the slightest movement, I saw I was actually on the floor of the train car. I thought of something sarcastic to say but a small breath hurt badly to even attempt and I stopped. I stood up, my legs surprisingly working, and moved to one of the doors. I opened one of them and a large shadow jumped in surprise, turning around quickly. Bright, intelligent teal eyes stared at my pained gray blue pools. She gave a smile to me of which I couldn't return and moved to speak, but stopped at looking at all of the bandages on my body. I took a look at myself and saw that my entire chest was wrapped in medical tape, my arm tied to my body in a cast. I wore a pair of shorts, which somewhat confused me, and looked back up at her with a questioning look.

"We- I have not seen a human since I was just a small child..." She said. I couldn't respond all too well as my mouth was covered with the tape. She saw this and rolled her eyes, taking the tape off of my lips. I decided to stay silent, rubbing a hand over my abs. She took a step closer, but I responded by taking a large step back, fear starting to cloud my my judgement. She frowned and took a step back. I stayed where I was, the door about to close when she used her magic, a dark purple color, to force it open and lock it, her aura surrounding my body. I turned to run away but she pulled me to her as she examined my physiology. Her horn slowly lit up and the pain in my body doubled. I gritted my teeth as I couldn't do anything, the pain slowly increasing until I couldn't take it anymore, then it all went away in an instant. I opened my eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath. I could feel that she had repaired the bones in my body and move my arm. I tore the cast and gauze from my body, the bits of white and red papers fluttering in the wind as it was taken away.

"You are lucky human. Most ponies would have perished at the punishment you have been through." She told me. I remained silent, scratching my chin.

'_How do they know of me? Maybe I am in one of those Equestria's, like in the fanfics... But why keep me alive and waste medical supplies on me if I'm just going to die anyway?_' I thought to myself. I grew slightly fearful of the predicament I was in and I started to back away inconspicuously.

"Humans are exalted for what they helped accomplish for this world before our ponies arrived." Luna whispered to me, as if she was reading my mind. "The technology, the literature, the weapons, the way of life... Humans have helped us, but they all did it without magic. This is why the ponies have forever praised them in their history." She told me. I was confused by what she was telling me. '_Humans are exalted? For what reason? I'm surprised they aren't shunned and hunted as deer is._'

"So... humans are exalted... for what reasons?" I asked, my voice croaking from misuse and dehydration. My tone was unsure and confused, as well as depressed.

She remained silent for a few minutes, as if she was contemplating what information she had would impact me. I scratched my neck as I waited, the simple action of my nails brushing against my neck helping me think. "Humans were the one race that decided to sacrifice themselves so that the rest of the races could live on this planet in peace." She said suddenly. "Their bodies were destroyed, most of their history burnt to ashes, but all of the knowledge of what happened was recorded by the other races and what could be salvaged, such as some weapons and their technology, basic sensors and motor modules, and scientific notes. Ponies couldn't understand half of what the notes said inside of them so we cared for them as if they were rare jewels." She finished.

"What happened to the humans...?" I asked, curious but still unsure.

"Using something they called a nuclear weapon, they used their main army to attack the Covenant that were trying to enslave us. While the main army attacked the Covenant, they sent a team of highly trained humans called Spartans to use the nuclear weapon and strike a crushing blow against the Covenant Armada. The nuclear weapon had enough power to wipe out the entire planet but their sacrifice gave us enough time to place a shield around the rest of the planet and save everypony else." She explained.

'_If this is what I think it is, then I might see some type of Mjolnir armor. Fucking Halo man._' I thought, nearly grinning.

She turned around and continued to look out into the darkness, her eyes scanning. I stood up, brushing off any dirt or dust, and walked up next to her, placing my hands on the bars as I leaned against it, staring up at the beautiful sky. I did a double take as I saw all of the stars shining in the sky, the moon larger then all of them. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared out into space.

"It's... wow..." I whispered. I felt her jump at how close I had become. Glaring at me, she stepped away and continued to watch the darkness for some unknown reason. I shook my head and was about to walk back inside when I saw the lonely look she had. Sighing, I stepped inside and pulled on my shirt and jacket, my iPod and phone in the pockets still, and walked back out, taking the opposite side of the railing. I pulled my iPod out, the bright picture of Pinkamena popping into view as I clicked the button. I looked to Luna, who continued to stare off into the distance.

'_I need to change all of my wallpapers. Can't have them creeped out that I know of them._' I put the password in quickly and changed the wallpapers to a picture of Christian Brutal Sniper. After that was done, I put my headphones in and turned the music on (Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch (FFDP)).A few minutes passed in relative silence, since the wind was blowing loudly I had to turn my volume up to even hear it. Luna turned around after fifteen minutes or so and looked in surprise at me, probably expecting me to go back inside. I was looking up at the moon and hadn't noticed she was making her way to me slowly until I felt something soft poke my stomach. I looked down and nearly impaled my eye on her horn, but saw her looking at me with curious eyes. I took one of my headphones out.

"You need something?" I asked. Noticing my attention, she gave a small blush and looked away.

"I wish to see what that device you were holding." She said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"My iPod is off limits until I can learn to trust you ponies. Shouldn't take long, all things considered." I answered. She gave me a small glare.

"Can you at least tell me about the device?" She asked. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well, the basic name for it is iPod. It's made by a company named Apple and they make all sorts of devices like this." I held up the iPod. "Most humans use the devices that Apple creates to listen to music, play games, watch videos and movies, and all sorts of things. There are a few that use them for business items." I explained. She nodded as if she understood what I was saying but continued to look curiously. "You want to listen to music?" I asked her. She nodded almost too eagerly and moved closer to me. I blushed slightly from her soft fur rubbing against my skin. She took the headphone with her magic and placed it in her ears, the song (Master of Puppets by Metallica) already halfway done. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely as the song ended.

"That is... quite fascinating." She said quietly, looking at the device in my hands. I shrugged and started playing the next song (The Unforgiven by Metallica). The mare looked confused for the first minute or so, but she grinned like a bandit and was softly humming along to the song. I chuckled softly, a sound that went unheard to the princess, and slowly nodded my head to the beat. The song soon fell silent and we sat in the silence, small smiles adorning our face.

"I found him girls!" Twilight's voice broke the silence, and I found myself on the floor with my hands tied with magic. I looked around in slight panic, seeing Twilight's panicked face staring down at me. Five sets of hooves were hitting the floor and I soon gazed up at the rest of the Elements of Harmony, each wearing varying degrees of scared or false confident faces.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked them, a bit of anger hinting her tone. I felt myself being pressed harder into the floor and I heard a small crack.

"We thought he was trying to run away!" Twilight answered, her mane a mess. I shook my head at the pitiful excuse and tried talking but found myself able to with my face pressed into the metal flooring.

"He had been my company for a little under twenty minutes. If you had come to me, I'm sure you would have found him, one way or another. Now you've most likely caused another injury inside of his body after I just healed him." She spoke, a disappointed look on her face. They each looked down to the floor and I felt the magic release me and I stood up, stretching slightly. My ribs ached slightly and I sighed in aggravation. I looked at the moon then down to the mares, who were staring at me.

"What?" I asked with more venom than I intended. They all flinched as I spoke. I would've felt bad for speaking like that but I was pissed off at the moment and didn't care.

"I-I'm sorry Mister..." Twilight started, looking up at me. I realized she was asking for my name.

"Erich Bundscheiv. Call me Erich." I said politely, despite my anger. They all looked in surprise, even Luna.

"Yer not mad anymore?" Applejack asked. I chuckled softly.

"I just bottle up my emotions." I said, shrugging slightly. They all gasped softly.

"It is not good for your emotional health to bottle up your emotions. It leaves a pony to be ill, physically and mentally, and causes them to say and do things than a pony that doesn't do so would do." Luna said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still going to do it. There's no point in releasing your emotions because people just think you're fucking crazy. No point in being happy if you live in a world that takes everything away from you." I murmured. They all gasped loudly.

"Why would you think like that? That's just..." Pinkie whispered. I shrugged.

"I come from a world that drives a lot of people insane and more to suicide and homicide, even more to other crimes. I'm surprised I haven't committed suicide yet." I said with another shrug. They all shivered.

"Is your world really that bad?" Rainbow Dash asked. I answered with a slow nod.

"It's not all bad. There's a few good things that are among all of the bad things in the world. Despite people dying everyday around you, some people find love, start businesses to do good deeds. But then you look at the crime rate, the amount of deaths per minute, hour, day, week, month, and year, wars, lack of resources to keep everyone in homes, fed, and warm, entire countries starving while millionaires and billionaires are sitting on top of the world and not wasting one penny to help others, illness, businesses failing and people going bankrupt, homeless and starving people, the amount of suicides that happen in the world because bullies are doing all manners of things to them, schools getting shot up and kids ending up in jail, rape, genocide, entire cities being leveled by nuclear weapons..." I stopped when I saw their horrified and shocked faces. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry..."

"W-w-what is w-wrong with humans?!" Twilight yelled.

"They've become sick, twisted beings. I heard at one point there were good people in the world. Not so sure anymore." I muttered. I leaned back against the railing casually. "You should stop gaping before a fly flies into your mouth and you end up swallowing it." I joked, seeing their mouths opened.

"Ahm not so sure if ah could trust a human after what you described." Applejack said.

"And with good reason. Humans are great liars. You can't trust one, even if they were your friend. You basically have no friends on the planet because they would just as soon double cross you as soon as they would stab you in the back to further themselves in the world." I shrugged.

"Humans have changed from the last time I've heard from one. They seemed to be so trustworthy back then..." Luna said.

"Back then, you could've probably trusted anyone as soon as you spoke to one of them, but now, you might as well be carrying a target on your back because that's all someone sees. They would probably kill you just for like twenty bucks." I spoke. They all gaped, despite being confused by his wording.

"For such a low amount of currency..." Rarity said.

"Oh yeah, royalty and presidents are treated like the plague. Nobody wants to be around them other than to get some sort of benefit off of them. Otherwise, they would be treated like the common person. If they fell down, someone would just step on them then get yelled at for their shoes getting dirty." I turned on my phone and put my password in, switching the wallpapers quickly.

"They should be treated with the most utmost respect! Not mooched off of and thrown away like a piece of trash!" Luna yelled angrily.

"Respect is something that has to be earned, yet most people don't give it to anyone. Respect and trust are hard to come by in the world. Especially when that respect and trust can be turned on you and have you killed."

"What about animals?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Some animals are raised to be slaughtered for meat, hides, and other reasons. Most animals are hunted as game and we've driven most species to the brink of extinction." I said bluntly. She flinched and whimpered.

"Humans are omnivores, as Princess Luna probably knows, so we can eat both vegetables and meat. I probably won't survive on nothing but vegetables and fruit, and I would hate having to give up meat, but I'll bloody well try." They each gave small smiles.

"At least it seems we got one of the more... tame humans from your world." Luna said. I shrugged. "Eh. I can become angry easily but I can just bottle it away. You would have to do something to really piss me off to actually attack you." I gave a deadpan look. "How long until this ride is over? I'm tired of just sitting around and doing nothing..." I asked.

"Actually, we've been here for about five minutes." Rainbow Dash said. I looked around dumbly, seeing we were inside the city of Canterlot. The city was mostly a polished marble, with glimmering gold roof tops. I looked up at what I thought was the palace and sighed.

"Well... Lets get this over with..." I grumbled. I pulled my hoodie over my head and put in my headphones, the white wire hidden behind my black jacket. Turning on my music, I set the songs on repeat and stepped off of the train. Ponies gaped and gawked at me, all stopping to stare at my oddly formed body. I grimaced as I felt all eyes on me and waited for the princess and Elements of Harmony. They soon stepped off, Luna putting on a stony face while the Elements gave sheepish smiles. The ponies only continued to gawk at me. '_I bet I could close your mouth if I popped ya a few times._' I thought as I started walking, some of the ponies turning their noses skyward and saying something. The obvious reaction of Luna snapping at them and ponies cowering in her presence obviously meant that it was rude. Luna stepped closer to me and pulled one of the headphones out, gaining a small glare from me. She smiled weakly and put the headphones into her ear, the ponies gasping softly or grumbling insults under their breath.

"I quite like this music. It's refreshing to hear over the daily classical music my sister forces me to listen to." She whispered.

"Eh. It would only make me want to listen to different genres even more." I said.

"Exactly! It seems I am not the only pony that believes so!" She said, pointing a hoof at me like she was using me as an example. I remained silent and we listened to a variety of bands, mostly heavy metal, screamo, dubstep, and the occasional rock and roll song. Even if I didn't seem like it, I like all genres of music, but lately the rap industry has been... lacking in terms of originality. In an hour and a half, we reached the palace, despite our quick pace. My feet were slightly sore from the walk but the guards were more of a problem. Such as that they tried stabbing me as I came up the stairs when they thought Canterlot was being invaded by humans. Luna chewed them out, expecting a twelve page report from each of them. I snickered slightly as they ran into the castle, leaving the doors unprotected, and we walked in. Guards all bowed to Luna and watched me like a hawk.

We walked past what looked like a dining room, through a few hallways, and into the throne room. Celestia's eyes shot up as the doors opened and her eyes immediately shot to me. She gave a warm smile which made me uncomfortable, shifting where I stood. Luna walked up to Celestia and whispered something in her ear and I turned my music off, which turned out to echo slightly in the large empty room. I put the device into my pocket and shifted uncomfortably as I felt all eyes on me. "So... You're the human my student tells me about?" Celestia said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked daringly. She smiled sweetly, standing up, despite all of the ponies sputtering at my response.

"It seems we have a fighter..." She was standing next to me, surprisingly I was taller than her. She leaned up to my ear. "I like it when they fight back." She whispered hotly. I put on a mock terrified face.

"Oh no! I'm so scared of the pony princess! What ever shall I do against her majestic ass?" I whispered back, biting back a laugh. She gave an angelic giggle and stepped away.

"He seems fun." Celestia said to Luna. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Very. And the devices he has in his possession play such great music!" She giggled.

"Christ, you keep acting like that, I might think you're falling for me." I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the room gasped except for Luna and Celestia.

"Well, what if we are?" Celestia asked. I took a step back in surprise.

"Well..." I trailed off. I scratched my chin and looked around. All eyes were on me, varying degrees of shock registering on their face. "I think if that happened, I'd be Fucked Up Beyond Any Recognition." I grumbled. "I don't know! I'm just a confused young boy!" I yelled. They only giggled more.

"Your seventeen, you know about that stuff!" Pinkie giggled. I gave a mock pout face, then a confused one.

"How the hell did you know my age?" I asked suspiciously. "I smell a spy..." My eyes narrowed.

"When a pony has the power to break the fourth wall, its easy to learn these things. You should know this by now." She said with a wide smile. I threw my hands into the air and they slapped against my legs.

"Pinkie, stop confusing our guest." Luna said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie giggled again.

"Oh come on..." I groaned. "This isn't even funny anymore. Breaking the fourth wall is no laughing matter, let alone repeat offenses. That's probably why I ended up here. You tore a hole in the fourth wall large enough that pulled me here from Earth before I got hit by that semi truck..." I scratched my chin in thought. "I need some notes and I'll start my research on my arrival soon..."

"Now hold a gosh darn minute! Y'all are confusin' everypony in this room with yer talk of this fourth wall!" Applejack yelled.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Actually, that's a sound theory." Twilight said, stepping closer.

"I prefer to work alone. Thanks for your offer though." I insisted. Twilight gave me a sad face mixed with puppy dog eyes and my heart exploded.

"Resist... the..." I tried looking away but she sat down and her puppy dog eyes intensified. "Okay! Just stop with the face already!" I yelled, falling to the ground.

"Twilight, don't force anything against our guest." Celestia said.

"But I wasn't forcing anything! He would probably like it!" She pouted. I facepalmed and groaned.

"Even though he might like it, it's never nice to force him to do something too early!" Celestia said. I groaned again.

"It's not too early to do it! Plus he's seventeen and he's responsible enough to make his own decisions!" Pinkie said. I clenched my fists and bit back a laugh.

"He's probably inexperienced and has no idea of what he's doing. I will accompany them." Luna said. I barked a laugh and leaned back on the ground.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled.

"You're only saying that so that you can get closer to him Luna." Celestia teased.

"Erich and I are already close enough to do this alone!" Luna pouted. I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned.

"Maybe other ponies want to get close to him as you have Luna!" Celestia shot back.

"So you want to teach him on how we do things in Equestria?" Luna argued.

"Maybe I do!" Twilight added.

"You've never studied with a stallion before Twilight, you're inexperienced to do this. As far as I know, only Luna and I have done such things." Celestia said.

"How about both of you study with him, teach him how to do it?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"There are so many sexual innuendos in this conversation that it's just hard to not notice what they're talking about." I mumbled to myself.

"That's a great idea. Celestia and I shall teach our guest our ways of study and research. Maybe his knowledge can draw mares in." Luna said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. All eyes shot to me, where I was sitting there, biting back laughs with my eyes squeezed shut. "How can you not see how dirty this conversation is?!" I asked. I opened my eyes and glared at all of them.

"I believe we're talking about the same things Erich." Celestia said with a devilish smile.

"Yet nobody calls it out or tries to stop it! Why?!" I said, sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh my God." I groaned. "You ponies are too damn innocent. All of you need to get laid." I said.

"Laid? Laid in what?" Rarity asked. I closed my eyes and I forced a smile.

"Just... don't worry about it..." I rubbed my forehead.

This_ is going to be a long week..._'


	3. Sleeping, Dreams, Music, and Video Games

This week went by so quickly, my head nearly spun. I spent the rest of the first day talking to the princesses, staying up all night and day. I was surprised how casual the princesses can act despite their royal duties... and how many dirty jokes were made during that time. Both of them rivaled one of my old friends named Micheal, and that was saying something. He turned everything you said into a dirty or sexual innuendo. It was fucking ridiculous. By the end of the second night, I could barely keep my eyes open and asked for a room. Luna asked one of her guards to escort me to a guest room, which was one of the largest bedrooms I've really ever seen. My jaw nearly dropped by how many books were provided to each room, but then there was something that I never expected in Equestria.

A TV, at least a sixty inches, hung on the wall, what looked like an Xbox 360 and a Playstation 3 next to each other, sitting side by side. I slowly stepped into the room, the guard closing the door behind me, and I bent down and touched the gaming consoles. They wobbled slightly but stood and I touched the TV. It turned on and some random TV show started playing, ponies running around and doing something. "Alright, what the fuck? They have Xbox 360's and Playstation's." I said. I looked towards the bed and I could already feel my eyes drooping with drowsiness, the shock of modern age technology in Equestria fading away. I stumbled to the bed and jumped onto it, some type of memory foam making me sink into it. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Blood. Pain. Depression. Sadness. Anger.

My eyes shot open, a cold sweat on my forehead. I sat up quickly, finding it to be at least midday. I slowly put a hand to my forehead and wiped the sweat away. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I rolled off of the bed and hit it with a thud. I groaned slightly and stood up, then looked at the bed. It was completely covered by a sheet. I took the sheet off and my breath caught in my throat. It was a cloud, hovering slightly.

"Okay, what the hell..." I muttered, rubbing a hand on the edge of it. It felt really soft, slightly cold, but dry. I looked around the room and saw that the TV and game consoles were still there. "So that wasn't a hallucination..." I mumbled. The door opened and Celestia walked in with a small smile.

"I see you're awake. Breakfast is about to be served." She informed.

"Is this all real? I can't even..." I held my head and shook slowly.

"Of course it's real. Why do you think so?" She asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

"Well, you have TVs, game consoles from my world, and a cloud for a bed. I'm not sure if this is just hallucinations, me dreaming, or I've finally gone insane." I said.

"None of the above. They are all real. As Luna has informed you, we learned much from the humans before their sacrifice. Their entertainment is next to none and we've only managed to replicate the latest models they created and the TVs, as you specified them as." She giggled. I grew to actually like both hers and Luna's giggle. I shook my head.

"I'd probably read more than I'll play the games." I answered. She looked surprise.

"Really? Most ponies would be honored to even be allowed to touch one of these, yet you would condemn them for books?" She asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Well, most video games humans made were... lacking in proper storylines and put more into graphics and violence than actual story, so it became old quick. Most of them were redundant because they repeated stories in different games, hiding it behind the graphics of the game and the gameplay itself." I said.

"I'm surprised. Most ponies are too... gullible to notice the actual storyline and are focused on the graphics, gameplay, and violence of the game." Celestia said, nodding slowly.

"Sounds like humans and ponies have something in common. I could find a novel of some kind and be entertained for a day or two. You give a guy an Xbox, Call of Duty, and enough energy drinks and chips and he could sit in front of the TV for the week." I responded.

"And what would've you done with a weeks worth of time?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I could've gotten enough money to go to college for six years and start studying as a nuclear technician or an engineer then get a job at a local shop. Probably could do more but I can't think right now." I said with a shrug. She continued to nod slowly.

"So... You're a tactical person?" She asked slowly.

"Nah, I just manage my time well. I'm nowhere near tactical." I said, waving a hand dismissively. She shook her head.

"I know a way to test your mind. Do you know a game called Starcraft?" She questioned. I grinned widely.

"Hell, it's about time." I grumbled, doing a pretty damn good impersonation of Tychus Findlay. She blinked and grinned.

"Follow me." She said giddily. We started to walk, closing the doors behind both of us.

"The only game I'll play continuously. And the only game that's kicked my ass before I learned how to play properly." I joked, chuckling slightly. She answered with a giggle and I smiled slightly, following her. My eyes started to wander as we continued to walk, examining the halls and its decoration. Soon, I found myself examining her body. She had a majestic white coat. Her fur seeming to glow in the sunlight as we passed the windows. Her hair was a beautiful rainbow of color, flowing in the nonexistent wind. And her eyes, a bubblegum pink...

Wait, what? I snapped out of my thoughts to find myself staring into Celestia's majestic eyes. She smiled comfortingly in a way that I couldn't stop from smiling back. I blinked and snapped out of my happy moment and frowned.

'_I just lost my girlfriend, got myself killed in an accident, and I'm thinking only about myself. I am a piece of shit._' I thought. Celestia seemed to read my thoughts and frowned as well, and we continued walking. We soon reached a pair of large mahogany doors guarded by two guards. They saluted her but glared at me. I ignored their glares, and Celestia walked inside. I saw it was a bedroom and realized it was Celestia's bedchamber. I stopped and froze in the hallway, backing away slowly. The guards seemed to realize my knowledge of the castle and loosened their glares.

I sighed and waited for her, sitting in the hallway and messing around on my iPod. I soon found myself looking at pictures of Anna that she took with my iPod and my jaw tightened as I kept myself from becoming tearful. I soon found myself looking out the window as the sun soon sunk and I frowned. Either my internal clock was FUBAR'ed and I was wrong about it being midday, or we spent the entire day walking to her bedchambers.

I believed it was the former and frowned, closing my iPod. The screen blackened and I soon found myself feeling empty, unsatisfied, and just all around saddened. After nearly an hour, Celestia walked out of her room looking exasperated and a little offended. I had my head held low, my hood covering my head as I hid myself from the setting sun and everyone around me. She frowned and I felt myself get picked up from the floor. I looked up and saw Celestia smiling at me, but I could only keep my face straight.

She seemed disappointed or something, because she set me down and walked back into her room. The guards had been silent the entire time, their eyes kept straight. They knew I wouldn't cause trouble as soon as I sat down and kept myself busy and stopped paying me any attention. I could only keep myself from breaking down by bottling my emotions up. It seemed to work soon enough and I found myself just sitting there, waiting for Celestia. I could hear footsteps, or rather hoofsteps, down the hall but I didn't look up. Soon enough, the hooves stopped as they turned the corner and I could feel eyes all over my body. The hooves started again, except in my direction instead of around me, and I looked up, only enough to see who it was. It looked to be another set of guards and a Princess Cadence. I looked back down and pulled out my iPod again. I found myself looking at the smiling face of Anna and I quickly closed it off, turning my music on and pulling my headphones out of my pocket.

"Hello there." I heard her say, but I ignored her and put my headphones in. I looked out the window as the song (Louder than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada) started. I saw Cadence's face enter my view, her mouth moving as she talked to me. I pulled my headphones out, the music trickling out of the headphones, and I gave her a disinterested glance at her.

"What did you say?" I asked her. She jumped back in surprise and smiled.

"I said, hello there. How are you human?" She asked.

"Not too well, but don't worry about me. You have better things to do then worry about a simple being as myself." I said pessimistically. She frowned slightly.

"Why would I not care about someone in need?" She asked.

"Because I need to be left alone so that I can wallow in my pit of sorrow before I make a recovery of what happened to me a few days ago." I mumbled. She took a step away from me.

"W-why would you say something like that?" She stuttered out.

"Because I come from a world that destroys your hopes and dreams and afterwards, it would push you into a puddle of mud and spits you in the face. You'd be lucky to not be living on the streets hungry and cold every night." I growled out. She took another step away from me, her eyes wide. Celestia walked out the room, took a look at me, then to Cadence, then back to me.

"Cadence, please come with me." She ordered. Cadence left me alone with a final, concerned glance at me before walking to the room. The two guards stood next to the original guards and they started to quietly converse. I ignored them and put my headphones back in, restarting the song. A few minutes passed and I felt something searching me, like they were trying to find something. I felt it wrap around my heart and delve deeper into it, as if a knife was being driven into my heart. I gritted my teeth and dealt with the pain. It soon passed and Cadence walked out, staring at me in pity. I looked up at her just as she disappeared and rolled my eyes. I stood up again, stretching slightly, and turned my iPod off. I looked at the closed mahogany door and sighed, walking back towards the throne room.

It took me nearly an hour and I was a little pissed off because of it, but I walked into the throne room. Luna sat on the throne with her Lunar Royal Guards standing at the foot of the stairs. Luna looked up at me and smiled. I responded with a small glance and walked towards one of the side halls. She gave a slightly upset look and stood up. I knew she was going to follow me. I had become her best friend essentially. I made it back to my room but Luna appeared in front of me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay Erich?" She asked softly.

"Not really. I just had some bad memories brought up." I grumbled, opening the door. I closed it behind her but Luna stopped it and walked in, closing it behind her gently. I pulled my jacket off for the first time in nearly two days, my iPod and phone clattering together as I put the jacket on the table. The princess standing behind me raised an eyebrow as I just sat on the couch in front of the TV and stayed still. She walked over to the couch and I looked up into her eyes. Despite the fact that I was being a complete ass of myself, I couldn't help be lost in the teal pools that were her eyes.

She smiled and I gave her a small upturn of the lips as a response. Pulling my legs off of the couch, she sat down next to me, a bit close mind you, and turned the TV and Xbox on. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to pick up two controllers. I handed her one and she smiled widely in return and the Xbox logo passed to the main screen. There wasn't a game in the system but Luna scrolled to the next screen and chose a random arcade game. The theme to Castle Crashers played as the game started and Luna grinned.

Soon, I found myself basking in the sunlight from the windows, feeling content. We played Castle Crashers the entire night, Luna being the ranged/magic caster while I was the CCC/Tank. We had defeated the final boss and were battling each other in the arena. The final princess watched us as I chased Luna around, trying to trap her.

"I'm going to take this one like I did the rest of them!" Luna taunted, jumping around while blidnly casting spells in my direction. I remained silent as I had all night long, my fingers gliding over the controller. I managed to corner her and grinned slightly. She tried casting a spell at me but I stunned it with a small hit, and she was left exposed to the oncoming attacks. I slammed her into the ground and tossed her into the air, jumping up and slamming my weapon onto her, knocking her into the ground again. I dropped down and kept her in the corner before she recovered by knocking her into the wall. I jumped into the air and spun my weapon, keeping her pinned against the wall helplessly as I slammed her into the wall, she bouncing off of it, and hitting her with my weapon again. I was so far intent into the game that I hadn't noticed the crowd of ponies surrounding us staring or cheering.

I later learned that the group of ponies had started watching us about halfway through the first few missions. She was trying to distract me by screaming in my face, trying to draw my attention with insults and threats. I blocked the sounds out and knocked her into the air, landing a critcal hit. She set her controller down and I blinked, noticing that I had decimated her without losing a single bit of health. My character ran over to the princess and I stopped staring at the screen, leaning back into the couch. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Luna, then finally noticed all of the ponies.

I blinked and 'turned' my ears on, and a cacophony of noise met my ears, some ponies were shouting insults towards me, some shouting at each other, some talking excitedly, but most of them stared in awe.

"That was a great game Erich. I would like to continue our gaming together soon." Luna said stiffly. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"One of my better gaming colleagues. I wish to continue this as soon as possible." I responded. She smiled almost sadly and nodded.

"I am a bit famished. Do you wish to dine with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. She turned the Xbox off and walked out, the ponies parting as she walked through the crowd. I stood up and stretched, a few bones cracking, and walked out, the ponies following suit. I went to the dining hall, where Celestia and Luna sat together. Luna whispered to Celestia while she stared at me, but I ignored them and went to the opposite side of the table. I sat down in a chair and a waiter brought me bread and cheese. I cut the cheese into slices and cut the loaves. I placed the cheese on the bread and took a large bite out of it. While chewing, I pulled out my iPod and started the next song (Remember Everything by FFDP). I sighed, knowing the song immediately.

"Oh, dear mother, I love you. I'm sorry. I wasn't good enough. Dear father, forgive me." I sung along softly, the words echoing around the hallway as I felt the world melt around me. Soon enough, I found myself in what would be a sanguine room. The song soon ended and I sighed and walked back to my room. The princesses stared at me in somewhat confusion and tried to call me back. I ignored them and continued.

"Whatever..." I growled as I slammed the door behind me. I sighed and lay down on the couch, grabbing the controller I had earlier and popping Call of Duty Black Ops. The starting screen popped into view and soon I found myself playing with a group of ponies in zombies. I started by shooting the zombies in the leg and knifing them, the ponies running around trying to find the mystery box.

They found the mystery box in the Alley. I knew they were being stupid by opening doors too early and soon they were surrounded with no good weapons. I rolled my eyes and went for the PM63, heading straight for the theater. They yelled at me for leaving the group but I only responded by telling them that staying together in a group isn't the best plan in zombies. They argued and said that I wouldn't last the later rounds alone and I just turned the mic off.

"Fucking idiots have no idea how to survive and train the zombies." I grumbled, keeping the zombies in a tight ball. I took one hit and sprinted away. Turning around, I fired and killed all of the zombies, ending the round quickly and the rest of the ponies, even though they were technically playing human games, left. I rolled my eyes and shut the Xbox off.

"I hate little fucking narrow minded stubborn pricks that do that shit!" I mumbled angrily. Shaking my head, I took off all of my clothes, all the way down, and crawled into bed. I flicked my clothes into the corner and snapped my fingers, and surprisingly, the curtains closed and the lights dimmed in the room. I smiled slightly and sighed happily, sinking into the cloud bed slightly. I soon found myself in a pleasant sleep.

Blood. Pain. Depression. Sadness. Anger. Suicide.

My eyes shot open and I groaned. "Fucking dreams suck..." I mumbled, sitting up. My eyes cracked open, and I found it to be dark once more.


End file.
